


The Wayward Scholar

by Discet



Series: The Scholar and the Saint [1]
Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crippled Scholar Reader, F/F, Fluff, The Downside is beautiful, but a pain in the ass with only one good leg, spoilers up to the first liberation Rite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discet/pseuds/Discet
Summary: The Reader comes to find comfort and acceptance with the kind Fae. A port in the storm as she is forced to accept the greater role of de facto leader of the Nightwings. Struggling with her own self worth and responsibilities, will she be able to confess her budding crush to the Moontouched Girl?





	1. Jomuer Valley

You never really resented your leg all that much. No you liked the indoors! You didn’t need to play outside or run in the fields. You were comfortable with you solitary fate as a scholar. But like with many other things, the Downside felt the need to show you how wrong you were.

Going up the little dune was slow moving for the crippled scholar. My makeshift crutch that Jodariel had made for me had enough trouble in dusty but surefooted ground to the south, but the Jomuer Valley desert sands made every step a battle to keep from slipping.

Why am I struggling up this hill one might reasonably ask? Well the Nightwings’ newest member had wandered off over this dune over two hours ago. The reader had assumed she would return quickly but she had become worried.

I asked the others for assistance, but they had little interest. Rusky had been somewhat cynical saying that she had been looking for a ride and had gotten one. That at least she hadn’t taken anything. Jodariel didn’t have an opinion one way or the other. They only needed three for the rite, they had bigger problems to worry about. Hedwyn was more sympathetic, but was more worried about how little water they had on hand, and prioritized finding some over searching for her.

So here I was, nearing the top of the dune praying my good leg wouldn’t slip. As I gained the top of the dune in the waning light of the sun I peered across the sands beyond scanning for a little grey spec against the sands but seeing nothing.

Just as I was about to give up and start making her way back to black wagon a voice came from below her “Oh! Hello miss Reader!” I looked down at the slope of the dune to find Fae sprawled in a rather comfortable looking position on the shaded half of the slope, staring up at me with her bright red eyes “did you come out here to behold the majesty of Jomuer as well?”

Seeing her safe was an odd mix of relief and frustration as all the tension I had bundled up eased away. This was a mistake as my lack of focus let the crutch slip on the loose sand. I desperately tried to stick it back but it slid away again. As my weight fell onto my bad leg I yelped out in pain ending up sprawled on the ground. I laid there for a moment brow furrowing as I awaited the cackle of amusement, or the smug superior pitying look. I sat up, dusting off the sand from my rags.

I looked back down at the girl bracing my temper, but was surprised at what I found. No bemused smile, no poorly hidden pity, not even an attempt to pretend not to have seen anything. Just a steady look of honest concern. “Reader are you alright?” she turned onto her stomach and made the short climb up the dune to me.

“Yes yes I am actually. Nothing that hasn’t happened before. My biggest worry is the sand I’m gonna be shaking off for weeks.” Fae looked at me and with gentle precise movement started to help brush the sand from my shoulders and back. I looked at her for a moment and she stared back with a neutral expression before her eyes darted to my hair and and she quickly tried to brush off some sand before pulling back with a smile on her face. All the while her own hair and clothes were covered in mini-dunes themselves. “Thanks...”

She nodded and sat herself next to me looking out over the land before them “Isn’t it pretty?”

I gave her an odd look thinking over the miles of waste we had traveled in the past few days, but as I turned my head to where she was looking I was struck by the majesty of the landscape. The dunes continued for a while rolling over one another like gentle waves, all leading to the great corpse of the crushed titan, its body looming even so far away. The gentle blues of the spring leaking from his body a soothing sight to behold after the last few days.

“So this is why you came up here...” I said trying not to sound as weary as I did.

“Of course! Isn’t that why you came?” Fae asked.

“No I came because I was worried about you.” I said wiping a  sleeve across my forehead.

“Worried about me? But I was just up here the whole time.”

I took a patient breath “Yes, but I didn’t know that, I thought you had just wandered off into the desert, and it's going to be dark soon.”

Fae seemed to consider that for a moment with a frown “Oh, I suppose that could be worrisome... I’ll tell someone next time.”

“I’d appreciate it, it’s not easy getting to places when you’re like me, you know?”

Fae seemed to consider this for a moment “you’d come looking for me again?”

“Of course.” Fae’s eyebrows rose for a moment then her mouth into a bright wide smile that put the sun beating down on them to shame.

Fae stood up, taking a moment to dust a meager amount of the sand off of her and shook her her curly hair to get more of it out she offered a hand down to me “Do you need any help?” I nodded and took her hand, it was rough, and a little sandy, but the grip was gentle. “We should head back soon miss. Don’t want the others to worry.”

As soon as we got back I got quite the earful from Jodariel to not wander off without telling anyone. The irony was not lost on Fae who couldn’t stop snickering throughout the lecture.  


	2. Sea of Solis

“Come on Reader! Only a little bit more,” despite her words Fae was patiently guiding me through rocky shores of the Wyrm Gulf.

“Skree-kiri!” the friendly imp encouraged as he flittered around the two of us before landing on the floofy hair of the red-eyed girl.

I nodded making my careful progress across the reef. “You know, I appreciate you telling me first, but you don’t need me to come with you” Fae looked at me with a look of slight worry that she got when she worried that she had made  social misstep with one of the other exiles “Just, I slow you down and all...” I qualified and she brightened up almost instantly.

“Oh miss, it's not so much that I want to get there as much as I want to show you something,” she said tip toeing around the little puddles in the reefs divots. “Not much point if you weren’t here as well.”

I fought the urge to grin like an idiot as we made it to a large pool that had gathered in the reef. The water still compared to the rough waters of the Gulf. They got to the edge  of the pool and Ti’zo all but immediately flung himself into its waters. Diving and fishing about.

“On the ride to the gulf little brother was telling me about this place.” I thought momentarily of the Black Wagon and Fae’s near instant bond with the vehicle. It was a little odd, but compared to the rites themselves it was pretty mundane. “Apparently he’s been all over the Downside. Which makes sense since he’s a wagon, he said that this pool was really beautiful.”

We sat down on the edge of the pool and I dipped my legs into the pool. The tropical pool felt warm and relaxing on my sore leg. I gazed about the pool and surrounding reef and felt a kind a restful peace come over me. It might not have been a half an hour walk across rocky wet terrain, but it was nice. “This is prett-” I was cut off as I heard the sound of dunking and looked over to see Fae with her head fully immersed in the pool of water. “Um… Fae?” I was about to reach out for her when she pulled back, her drenched grey hair flinging and arc of water behind her. “What are you doing Reader? It’s down here” she said before taking another deep breath and dunking her head into the water.

I looked at her for a moment and started to feel a tad nervous. I drew my legs under me and positioned myself to dunk my head underwater. I ignored the little feeling of panic in my chest, took a deep breath, and dunked my head. I had clenched my eyes shut for a moment before I realized that defeated the purpose.

As I opened my eyes to stare down into the pool and was met by a magnificent sight Beneath the water hundreds of fish swam about in schools their scales shining in the afternoon sun. Each school fleeing as Ti’zo dived threw them with raking claws. Below them were layers and layers of beautiful colorful coral. I had read about it back in the Commonwealth, but the real thing put the sketches to shame.

In the middle of staring into the little pocket of beauty I looked over to Fae who was staring over to me expectantly, a wide awaiting smile. I smiled back at her and her grin grew even wider.

Which was a real nice moment before I felt a sudden shove from behind, I felt my balance shift as I was plunged entirely into the pool. I looked around for a moment as a slow building panic in my chest. I tried to raise my hands to  paddle or move but they were caught in my now unbearably heavy cloak. Reached up and unhooked the clasp letting it float away from me. I started to flail my arms about in a desperate attempt to figure out how to swim. With little success.

A slash echoed through the water and I looked up to see Fae diving towards me, swimming and fast as a Wyrm herself. As she came to me she looked me up and down before grabbing my flailing arms and forcing them to my sides. She then grabbed me by my shirt and started to kick towards the surface. I did what I could with my good leg as the air in my lungs started to burn, wanting to be let out. The shimmering surface promising more air came ever closer I punped my leg as hard as I could.

Breaking through the surface I took a short  breath a moment before my head dunked back below the water. I flew one hand up to propel myself back to the surface and started to take in deep breaths of the sea air.

“Reader, calm down please” Fae seemed to try to be swimming us to the side of the pool, my panicked flailing only getting in her way. I tried to calm myself down and let my arms float on the surface.

With one arm around me she used the other to start paddling towards shore. Pulling me along like a child with a toy boat.

“I had no idea you were such a good swimmer Fae” I remarked, hoping talking would slow my pulse.

Fae continued forward, eyes fixed on the edge of the pool “there are lots of interesting places you can only reach by swimming. So one day I decided to teach myself.”

Without my foolish flailing we managed to get to the edge of the pool, I threw both of my arms onto the dry land the pock riddled earth suddenly as inviting as a plush chair by the fireplace. “Thank you Fae, but what pushed me in?”

Before she could answer there was a the tell tale chimes of snickering from a pair of imps by the edge of the pool. Wild ones by their color and untamed fur. They kept laughing until a diving Ti’zo bopped them on the head and began to toss them around the reef. “Mischievous ones” Fae said, pushing herself out of the water and onto land. As she exited the water from the pool caused the loose rags around her body to come flush against her form. I stared in awe for a moment before I forced my sight away, feeling a mix of shame and disgust for myself.

“Reader, can you get out on your own?” Fae asked crouching near the end of the pool wringing out the water from her tunic.

I looked at her, confused for a moment before I realized that this was not like the ponds in the woods or a beach at the shore there was no gentle incline to walk out from, the pool had a sheer side. I tried to use my good leg to find some kind of ledge to push up from but under the water the rock was smooth and slippery and I found no perch. I briefly to no avail tried to use just my arms, but my clothes felt like lead the moment they left the water, not that I was ever all that strong to begin with. As I settled back down in the water I looked up at Fae offering her hand to me again, her face framed by her drenched curly grey hair, for once without a twig or leaf in it.

“Thankyou…” I said as she earnestly tried to pull me up. Her foot nearly slipped a few times but with her hard work she was able to get most of my torso onto the ground and I was able to scramble up the rest of the way. We both took deep breaths as we rested on the rocky shoal.

I sat up again trying to think of a way to thank the girl. Here and in the rites she has been going well beyond what I expected of her. Always a help, never a burden…

“I’m sorry...” I heard the voice but I couldn’t have heard it right. I slowly forced myself to sit up and looked over at Fae. She was hunched up with her knees to her chin, using one finger to swirl the water in one of puddles on the Shoal.

“F… for what?” _Saving my life?_

“For bringing you out here. You’re always nice enough to talk an’ put up with me, even though I know it must be hard. I thought I could start paying you back by showing you this place... but I ended up causing you trouble again.” She looked into the puddle with a sad look that was altogether _wrong_ on her.

“... You didn’t cause me any trouble Fae.”

She looked at me in surprise, and then in puzzlement looking between me and the pond “Do you… enjoy drowning Reader?” she asked only mostly sure she was misunderstanding.

I shook my head “No, no. That was terrifying. But that wasn’t your fault, the imps were the ones who shoved me in, not you.”

“... but if I hadn’t brought you out here...”

“I wouldn’t have gotten to see something so beautiful.” I said, and realized I was staring directly at her, and felt my face flush in embarrassment “the pool that is. It was a really nice outing Fae, and I wouldn’t have seen any of it if it wasn’t for you” she seemed to brighten at that and stopped sulking

Then, she jumped to her feet, giving a quick stretch before shaking out her hair sending arcs of sea water everywhere. And patted her hands together looking out towards the towering Hulk of Ores in the distance “Thank you Ores, for giving me strength to save my friend.” she clapped her hands and then offered me one with a patient waiting smile.

I wanted to reach out and grab it… but even just sitting up like this my clothes still felt like a lead sheet over my whole body. “I think I’m gonna need to wait a bit for my clothes to dry off...” I said giving an apologetic smile.

“Hm… yes I could see that being a problem… alright you should take your clothes off!” she stated and I just barely managed to avoid sputtering out a response.

“Wa What?”

“So they’ll dry quicker, we can set them down on the rocks over there and the sun will dry em off quick!”

“B-but” I gripped at the jacket around me trying to think of any excuse to avoid this.

Then I heard the familiar heavy foot falls of the Nightwings most towering player. We both looked down the line of the reef where Jodariel was marching towards us with purpose, but the buzzing flapping accompaniment of Ti’zo going about her head.

“Oh dear, Miss Jodariel doesn’t look too happy” Fae remarked solemnly.

“She usually looks happy?”

“When she thinks no one is paying her mind.”

She came looming over the both of us. As Ti’zo happily dove into my arms. “You’re alive Reader?”

“For the moment” I said with a shrug.

“Can you walk?”

“Not for a little bit, these wet clothes are weighing me down. I’ll need to wait for them to dry some.”

Jordariel seemed to scowl over the question. Looking at me and then at the sun going further and to the west “No it will take too long.” without a word of warning beyond that she reached down and scooped me up effortlessly in her arms. “Fae, can you walk?” she stepped back and forth in a little dance as answer “Good, retrieve her walking stick, were heading back to the wagon.” she said and turned to start heading back.

I struggled for a moment in her arms, feeling mortified to be coddled like this “Y-you don’t need to do this Jordariel. I’ll be good to go in a little bit.”

“The sun might be warm now, but night will bring a chill from the north. Hedwyn is already bedridden with seasickness we don’t need our reader or teammate coming down with colds, or some other Downside damned illness.”

I looked up at the towering woman and her curled horns with a wry smile “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you really care for us Jodariel.”

“... then I suppose it’s good that you _do_ know better then, isn’t it reader” she said in her most intimidating voice, but there was just a slight pause at the start that seemed to give away her true feelings. If only for a fleeting moment.

“Thank you, Jordariel” Fae said running up with the walking stick in her hands.

She looked back at Fae her eyes seemed to shine for just a moment before they dulled to their usual hue. “Hmph, surrounded by children...” she muttered under her breath. “I’ll build a campfire when we return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope I can keep up this pace. I really like this pairing. And the beauty of the world. Due to the nature of the source, things are going to be moving from location to location through the story. I hope some one is enjoying this as much as I do writing it. Please leave a comment if you are enjoying yourself.


	3. Waking Wood

I took a long drink from a canteen of water as everyone sifted through the ash at the border of the forest. The oppressive humidity of the Waking Wood was like a shroud one couldn’t take off. The hot lava pools of the Black Basin were bad but at least you could breathe if you avoided the smoke.

After the ever mysterious Sandlewood had failed to show up at the edge of the thorn laden entrance to the wood, we’ve been crisscrossing across the wood in an effort to find them for days now. For someone who went through so much trouble for us to show up at his doorstep, he sure was making it hard to find him.

After exhausting the few places the Minstrel had suggested didn’t turn him up, we were now basically just searching places randomly. Currently we were in the Ashen field. The soft fall of ash blowing in from Black Basin settled into the grass like the snow of winter. The soft greys blending in with the  menacing dark thorn bushes that seemed to grow in defiance to the desolate Black Basin to the east.

Several of the party were sifting through the ashen ground, looking for something, anything, that would tell us where Sandalwood might be. Fae and Ti’zo lead the search, though they were as much as they were playing in the ash. The imps vibrant fur muted with grays while Fae’s already pale skin looked… well… ashen. Though it just made the red of her eyes pop out all the more.

I thumbed through the pages of the Book of Rites, or the one’s that have revealed themselves to me. Again, from the beggining I read through the tragic tale of the last emperor.

As I finished re-reading what was revealed for the third time this week I closed the heavy tome and set it aside. At the same time Hedwyn, face covered in sweat, his headband dyed in the deep and dreadful shade of sweat.

I picked up one of the many canteens by my side and tossed it to him as he got closer to the wagon. He snatched it out of the air and nodded gratefully before uncorking it and draining most of the leatherskin container, taking a break only to breathe. “That’s better”

“How goes the search?” I asked retrieving another book from the small stack I had dragged out to the back bench of the wagon with me.

“About as well as one might think” he said the ever suffering smile of an optimist on his lips. He sat heavily down on the back bench next to me. I thumbed open the cover before hearing Hedywn whisper “What is Sandalwood doing?”  

I sighed looking out at the search party. Several times now I’ve casually suggested to the Minstrel or Hedwyn that we head on to the Glade of Lu without Sandalwood, but apparently that just wouldn’t do. No point in having the same conversation again.

“Do you really think we’ll find something about Sandalwood here Reader?”

“Not really.” I said with a shrug.

Hedwyn paused at that “Well, okay then. So what are we doing out here?”

“Because Fae had a feeling something was out here?” I said with a shrug.

“And that's enough of a reason to drag us all out here?”

“It’s better than everyone else's suggestion of ‘I dunno’” I said and Hedwyn frowned at the pessimism. “Besides, her gut feelings are usually pretty reliable. If she doesn’t find our nail in a haystack, she’ll probably find a talisman or stardust in the ash...” I looked back out where Fae padded the ground looking seriously at the ground looking for clues, as Tizo hung off the mass of her hair. The two bobbed and weaved through the ashen dust with an easy flow like they were of one mind. The goofy ‘serious’ look on her face putting a smile on mine with ease.

As the pause in conversation stretched on for a few more moments, I sat up from the slouch I was in darting my eyes back to Hedwyn. He was looking at me suspiciously, like he was solving a puzzle that was sliding into place. I took a slow steadying breath, schooling my face back into a neutral mask. I gripped the book in my hands just slightly harder, feeling the leather of the cover dent in.

“Reader...” Hedwyn started.

“I found something!” the voice echoed across the glade in the excited tone of Fae who was holding… something ashy aloft in her hands.

Jodariel walked over while she looked over the item more closely. She held out her hand and said something that had something to the effect of ‘Let me see’

“No point!” Fae said, turning on her heel and sprinting across the glade toward the wagon, Ti’zo holding tight to the tangle of hair in an effort to not fall off.

Hedwyn was mercifully distracted looking interested at Fae as she ran over “What’d you find Fae?”

“Dunno!” she came to an abrupt stop in front of us, flinging Ti’zo forward. His tight grip on her hair sending him in a short arc colliding with Fae’s face before falling off and fluttering to the ground. “Ow...” she said rubbing her nose.

“If you don’t know… why do you think it’s important?”

“Well it has something written on it.” she held up what appeared to be a strip of bark in her hand.

She held it out for me and I took it dusting off the ash to get a clear look at the words. “Come to Cinderroot -S” I said aloud for everyone around me. I held the strip of bark in my hand straining to not snap it in half in frustration.

_He left a strip of bark… next to a forest… with a message only a few people can even read…_

“Well looks like we have a heading, good work Fae” I said and she beamed happily. “Hedwyn we should head out as soon as possible, we’re gonna barely make the rite as it is.”

* * *

“You must be the Reader.” the tall sap said with an air of superiority “I’m certain that we all appreciate your efforts here, my girl, though we shall manage on our own from here on out.”

I felt a sudden chill in my bones at the words. The rug completely pulled out from under me. Not just the utter dismissal in their tone, but the confidence they were said. Like everything had already been settled.

“You’re welcome to continue on with us, of course, though you are free to go. I trust you have been adequately compensated for your time?” his smile was one used to dictating terms, his words as reasonably diplomatic as ruthless exclusion could ever sound. “Thanks as well for looking after all my books.”

There was a part of me that wanted to counter his words. Fight back with the biting wit that had been the only defense I had in the Commonwealth. And yet no retort came to mind, no clever counter or sarcastic jab. His face was impassive. This wasn’t personal for him, it was a chore. Just another thing he had to do today.

My eyes darted to the Minstrel, his face was as inscrutable as ever. But there was no way he didn’t have some idea that this was coming. He was the only one who's met Sandalwood. This must have been part of a plan all along. Sandalwood could write. No reason he couldn’t take over as the Reader. One who knew all about the Rites.

The seconds seemed to drag on in excruciating detail.

I looked over to Hedwyn. Had he known? He seemed to know parts of the plan that Jodariel and Rukey hadn’t. He had been so insistent on finding Sandalwood. Had he been waiting for the day he could replace me? Someone who couldn’t forage, or look for water. Someone who had to be helped with even the simplest task. Someone weighing like an anchor off the back of the wagon.

Had everything about going free togther… been a lie? Bait to drag me and the Nightwings through the first few rites before they got their ace in the hole.

Everything felt hazy, the heavy humid air felt like it was drowning me. No one else had known. They couldn’t have. But that didn’t mean they would care. Even if they did, would any of them risk their chance to leave by upsetting him?

I looked over to Fae.

Would I want them to?

He said I could stay if I wanted. An offer of pity. But to what end? To leech off of the kindness of the others? A burden waiting for the day their generosity inevitably turned to resentment?

…

I would rather d-

“Volfred, sir.” Hedwyn stepped forward “My companions and I are the ones who answered your call. We followed the signs you left for us” his tone was respectful, but unwavering. “Now we’re here. Thanks to you, and also this reader” he stepped closer to me putting a light hand on my shoulder “Not just a Reader, she… she is our friend. My friend.” his voice was like stone, “She’s not disposable. We made her a promise, and our freedoms are now intertwined.”

Volfred just smiled at this “Freedom’s not something to be traded or exchanged my boy. I’d hoped that you’d come to grasp this much by now.” however as he spoke the air of the conversation had shifted. I could feel a tension from the other Nightwings backing up the one who had brought them together. Volfred’s eyes scanned the exiles behind me in a flash before breathing out a sigh “... It seems we’ve started off on the wrong foot. It’s not my wish to sour the occasion, for there’s much we must do. You have a Rite you need to get to, do you not? I’ll come along, though shall not interfere. For it seems you have a kinship with this reader of yours.” He took a step back, a clearly unwanted concession, his gaze smoothly turning to the Minstrel “... Now, then, Tariq?”

“Aye, Volfred sir?” the Minstrel responded his voice as light and indifferent as ever.

“Come, let’s have a chat.”

“Of course, sir”

The two walked back towards the blackwagon.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I looked to him, a look of silent concern on his face.

It was then that I realized my entire body was tensed. Fists clenched tight. Coiled like a spring without anything to lash out at. First, I let my hands relax, they shook violently. From there I let the rest of my body follow, feeling a spiking pain in my bad leg as blood rushed through it again.

“Thank you Hedwyn” my voice was barely above a whisper.

He just nodded and started to make his way back to the blackwagon. After all, we had a Rite to get to.

* * *

I settled back into the plush chair at the back of the wagon’s common room. Gilman and Rukey sat at the table arguing the finer parts of honor. Jodariel stood near the door coming off more as a guard than anything else. Hedwyn stood next to her talking more to her than with her.  Pamithia preferred the roof as always to the cramped quarters of the wagon.

I had managed to calm myself down, everyone had been considerate enough not to bother me since our meeting with Sandalwood. He and the Minstrel were mercifully driving the wagon from the front. I opened a little blue bound book that I had been reading, but my eyes just scanned the page, absorbing none of it.

A sound came from the rafters and Fae came scurrying out one of the many openings, a half dozen drive imps chasing her “I win.” she announced and the Imps protested in their screeches and growls before scattering out above the rafters again. Fae dusted herself off for a moment before taking in the slight tension of the common room. She tiptoed over to where I was sitting and jumped up onto the armrest.

A part of me wished she hadn’t, I wasn’t in the best of moods, I didn’t want to take that out on her.I kept pretending to read my book as she gently kicked her legs over the side of the chair.

After a couple of minutes she leaned over so she was looking down at me “Is that book boring?” she asked in a whisper. I blinked before looking up at her in question “It’s just, you usually read so quickly. But you’ve been stuck on those two for a while...”

For a moment I considered brushing it off, but my heart wasn’t really into it. With a sigh I closed the book with a heavy thud. “I just can’t seem to focus is all. It happens sometimes.” she nodded easily accepting the answer.

She looked out at everyone again before whispering again “I feel bad for Mr. Sandalwood” she whispered.

I blinked, my mind racing to try and put together how she had come to that statement. Some part of me felt a little betrayed, but most of me was just confused. “...Why?” I finally said slowly.

“I know what it’s like when you tell a joke and no one laughs” she said wistfully

“Joke?”

“When he said you should leave, or I guess implied you should leave?” she thought looking toward the ceiling for a moment “It wasn’t a very nice joke. But I think everyone is taking it too seriously. Especially mister Hedwyn” she slouched, propping her hand under her head. “Mister Sandalwood must feel so embarrassed.”

I looked at her slack jawed for a moment before a burble of incredulous laughter came up and out of me. A few tears of mixed sadness and relief escaped as I felt  the tension that had become twisted inside of me come undone. Fae looked at me with a look of surprise and confusion “did I say something funny?” she asked and I tried to stifle my laughter for a moment.

“I don’t think he was joking Fae...”

That seemed to stop her, her eyebrows furrowed and she spoke a little lost “So… he really didn’t want you here? But don’t the Nightwings need a reader?”

“Sandalwood wrote us that note remember? He probably could be the reader in my stead. Probably a better one at that.” I said quieter.

“Better?” she made her voice even fainter as if to match mine “But we’ve won all our matches so far. How could we do better?” I smiled at that, “still, I’m really grateful to Hedwyn. I would have hated to leave everyone”

I looked at her a little worried “He only wanted me gone Fae, there’s no reason for you to leave too.”

She looked back at me her eyes intent, trying to understand fully “What do you mean? I couldn’t leave my best friend all by herself” she said with eager honesty. I felt a deep warmness spread through me that felt like a hotfire on a cold day. “Unless…  you wouldn't want me around I guess...”

“N-no” I hastily corrected her “but if you left… you would give up your chance at freedom”

“I guess” she shrugged. “But we could always join one of the other triumvirates. Maybe that Fate team we faced after I joined. They seemed nice.” she smiled. “Not that we have to, that’s why I appreciate Hedwyn. Now we don’t have to leave”

I smiled and the two of us fell into a comfortable silence. I looked out at the common room. Jodariel had somehow been roped into a card game at the table and clearly was dominating Rukey and Gilman. Hedwyn just watched on, laughing as she pulled in another small stack of the half-sol coins.

The tension in the room had dissipated like the early morning fog.

When I looked back to Fae I saw her eyes were glued not at the scene in front of us but instead on me… or rather the book in my hands. “Are you interested?” I asked holding up the book. It was a old adventure story about the end of the Empire.

“Hm… less that then the the other.” Her eyes gazed out into the main cabin where the the corner of the Book of Rites could bee seen its distinct white leather cover almost shining.

“Ah. I could read it to you, if you'd like.” I offered, already reaching out for my crutch. It makes sense she would be interested in the book the Scribes themselves had written.

“No…” she started, gathering her thoughts together “rather. I think I want to read it myself...” she said slowly.

“But… don’t the scribes talk to you themselves?”

“They do” she nodded “but it seems selfish to me, taking their time like that… especially when they were kind enough to write everything down…” her eyes grew a look of determination I hadn’t seen in them before “I just think I could learn a lot from reading what they wrote myself...”

“Well… I could teach you. If you want….” I offered.

She looked down at me again her eyes wide but hopeful. “I… do you really think I could? Isn’t it hard?”

“A little, at first, but once you understand the sounds for the letters you should be able to read. Writings way more complex, but I think you could pick up reading if you really wanted to.”

She smiled wide at that and nodded “Please teach me then!” she said with a smile inching a bit closer. “Oh could you...” she made a waving motion and I scooted to one side of the plush chair and she slid from the armrest down into the chair with me. It was a little tight but the two of us were small enough to fit. Even if the close contact was a little embarrassing. “So whats first?”

“You want to start now?”

“Yeah!”

I smiled, flipping open the book “Alright… first things first. We should start with the alphabet I think...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. Each chapter seems to be getting longer. Well at any rate I thought the scene with Sandalwood was when I really was pulled into the reader as a character in themselves rather than just an avatar for myself. That kind of threat to a someones self worth in a group seemed so callously harsh. It really convinced me that Volfred was the villain of the story at first. I also really enjoyed Hedwyn's reaction to back up my reader.  
> I think the scene turned out pretty good overall. Let me know what you think down below.


	4. Murr's Pass

One hand clutched tight to the railing of the as I leveraged myself onto the elevated steps of the wagon. It never got easier, but I had gotten better at it. I carefully crouched down, pulling up the walking stick Jodariel made for me and put it back under the crook of my arm. I pushed open the door to the main room, and shut it close behind me. I took a moment to rub my freezing hands together. Gloves helped but only so much this far north.

I started to make towards the common room when I caught Volfred sitting at the small table carved from a  tree stump. He was in the middle of cleaning his pipe when he looked up to me with another diplomatic smile on his face. 

“There you are, my girl. There was something which I wanted to discuss with you, in private.”

I steeled myself, taking a moment to remember when Hedwyn had stood by me, and what Fae had said after before hobbling my way over to him, taking a seat in one of the low stools. 

He smiled pleasantly enough as I got seated, then his eyes became hard like his stare alone could push me back. 

The world swirled for a moment, everything becoming inky and hazy except for Volfred and myself, his voice echoed through the room <You do know what it means to be a Reader? Those such as we… are not limited to reading pages from a Book.> he said and more then before I noticed how large and imposing a figure he pressed. <Though, your ability in this I sense is nascent, still. Mere flashes, uncontrollable. I see, as well, now, that they haven’t told you yet.> he said with a smile that could only be described as mocking <And that explains a lot>

I braced myself. This was all just a part of his plan to rid himself of me. Why else wait until we were alone. 

<They haven’t told you Readers such as you cannot go free.> he spoke… thought? Gravely

<I had wondered why you would insist on pressing onward with this group, in light of this. The answer, then, was plain. You simply did not know or fully realize.> He looked sympathetic at me <They did not deceive you, by the way. There is no reason they would know, themselves, other than Tariq, who shall not influence your thinking in such matters> he shrugged his shoulder <Rather… I had expected, when at first we met, that you already knew the truth of this from having read the pass->

“Is that all?” I interrupted and was a little startled when the inky darkness faded along with the confident look on Volfred’s face. 

“Is that... all?” Volfred parroted back somewhat dumbfounded. 

“You actually had me worried there for a second.”

“You… don’t care?” he said like I had come down from the stars themselves. 

I thought of it for a moment and then shrugged “If you're asking would I prefer to go back to the Commonwealth with all of my friends… then of course, yes, I want to but...”  I gave a lopsided smile “if there’s really no way… well there are worse fates than helping one’s friends find happiness...”

Sandalwood seemed to stare at me suspiciously like he was trying to find some falsehood in my words. 

<Remember? Deceit isn’t an option> his eyes widened and he leaned back in his seat. “Besides. What you really want to know is if I will work to complete your plan. Right?”

He looked at me, he seemed frustrated. As someone who seemed to love playing the master plotter, someone cutting through his intentions must have at least a little infuriating. “Do you not think it has merit?”

“Rebuilding the commonwealth? No, of course not.” I said scowling. 

“But?”

“My problem isn’t with the plan, its with its with its architect.”

He seemed amused by this as if some suspicion had been confirmed “Ah so you don’t trust me? Why?”

“Because the first thing you tried to do when you met me was try to force me off the wagon.”

“I never said you had to lea-”

I rolled my eyes “Cut it Sandalwood. I’ve had enough people in my life ‘politely’ suggest I leave to know when I’m hearing it. A layer of decorum isn’t going to fool me. Your choice wasn’t ‘Come along or go on your way’, not really. It was ‘Leave now or be a burden’ and you know it”

He looked me in the eye reevaluating me again before a scowl came to his face “So you would see a government that casts aside its people for the slightest bother to spite me? Because you find me personally distasteful?”

I ground my teeth “Would you stop trying to win this argument and just talk to me?” he said nothing and only waited for a response. I took a deep breath and stood up. Putting a crutch under my arm. “Sandalwood, look at me, really look at me.”

He stopped for a moment “I don’t-” I glared at him and he got quiet again. Looking over my body from my hair to my crippled leg. “Okay. What's your point?”

“If your plan back in Cinderoot had worked. And I had left the Nightwings. How long do you think I would have survived down here?”

That seemed to take him by genuine surprise “There. There are towns you could have-”

“I don’t have any skills for craft Volfred. I was a scholar, so unless you know of a university down here looking I can teach in?”

“You could have learned one...” he offered but the casual air of confidence he usually had was gone. 

“Yes I’m sure every blacksmith and woodworker is just dying to get their hands on an apprentice that can’t do any do anything quickly without remaining stationary in a chair.” I stared at him, defying him to answer “How long Volfred?”

“Sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made.” he said 

I chuckled derisively “How kind of you.... Funny how leaders always find sacrifices outside of those who are useful to them.” that seemed to get to him. Good. “I wonder how many necessary sacrifices eroded those noble intentions that founded the commonwealth.” I put the crutch tight under my arm “I wonder how long before they erode yours.” as best as I could I stormed off into the common room.

* * *

I sat on the front bench of the blackwagon as it rolled forward. I was bundled in the three blankets I had brought out with me along with an additional two that Jodariel and Hedwyn had placed over me since the ride had started. Despite it all the cold was still bitter on every inch of exposed. It was my turn to be driver but the position was largely ceremonial. The blackwagon largely ran on the power of the drive imps who propelled the wheels through the thick snow. The driver needed little more skill then the eyes needed to insure you don’t careen wildly off the road. The sensation of steering through force of will along was odd, but compared to becoming near incorporeal during the Rites it was all rather serene. 

The snow driven bundled along, cresting hills and down slopes along paths. Silently I thought over the revelations that Sandalwood had revealed to the group. 

Only one would be able to escape through the liberation Rite, all others would be left behind to try again. Who would be chosen? Was it random? Did the scribes decide somehow? If we decided how should we do it? Roll dice? Draw high card? Something told me the scribes would probably not appreciate that method. A vote maybe?

I sighed pulling the blankets tighter against me. However it was decided I hope it wouldn’t break apart the group. I can only imagine the hurt feelings of being so close to freedom only to watch someone else walk free.

…

It was boring out here all alone. Pamithia usually was there to keep company but even she retreated into the warmth of the blackwagon. 

Suddenly, as I painfully calculated how long I had left on my ,shift the door to the blackwagon creaked open. A half dozen protests went up along with quick meek apologies and a closing of the door. 

I glanced over to see Fae bundled up tight in several layers of mismatching coats likely insisted upon by Jodariel. One of her hands gripped a rail by the door to hand on as the wagon bumped along. She looked down at me and the smile shown through the muffler wrapped around her face “Good afternoon Reader” she said her voice muffled. 

“Good afternoon Fae” I said spotting the steaming bowl under her arm. “A gift from Hedwyn?” I asked and she nodded sitting down awkwardly in the seat next to me, her usually spry movements hampered by the heavy clothing weighing her down. 

She handed over the bowl, that rather than a narrow spoon that would be hard to maneuver in mittens, there was a ladle. I took it gratefully, just holding it up to my face to let the steam warm my face for a moment. I then took up the ladle and dug it deep for every bit of vegetable and meat I could get and stuffed it into my mouth. I quickly regretted this as I only managed to get what was solid in my mouth as the broth escaped and dribbled down my face. I heard a little giggle from Fae and felt mortified. I wiped the liquid away and took my time with the rest, sipping the brother first before eating anything else. 

We continued on in silence for a  while longer. A part of me wanted to suggest she head back into the warmth inside, but the selfish part of me tackled the other to the ground. After all, if things go well... this could be our last week together.

“I think I like the silences...” Fae mentioned  offhand as the blackwagon groaned heading up the steepest hill yet. 

“Hm?” I looked around it was probably a bit quieter than the common room at the moment, but the howling wind of the mountain pass wasn’t exactly what I’d call quiet. 

“It's just… ever since I was little I had so much to say.” she started looking around “but I’ve already said so much to you that… I don’t really feel I need to tell you more… but I still like being around you. So I end up saying nothing and there’s silence...” she led off. There was a slight bump in the road and I felt her weight shift against me. I waited for her to scoot back to her original spot but it didn’t come, instead she just leaned closer till her head leaned against my shoulder. I looked down at her and her eyes look relaxed and comfortable “I like the silence...” she said softly. 

I wanted to reach out and pull her close to me. To...no. No! Stop. Just stop that. You already decided havn’t you? You wouldn’t become a burden. Just. Just enjoy this, while it lasts. Let her remember you fondly.

The wagon finally finished its steep incline, and came over the top. 

What laid over its ridge was truly a sight to behold. The fabled Mt. Alodiel had many descriptions over the years, between what few written accounts I stumbled across in the commonwealth and what any storyteller in a pub would tell you for a beer. A mountain diamonds glistening in snow. A keep carved from the corpse of a felled titan. That the summit was so high that you could touch the star Solium itself. A place shrouded in as much mystery and legend as the Scribes themselves. 

Since I arrived in the downside so many fables have become truth, I don’t know why I thought this would be different. 

Everything lead to the summit, where the Scribe’s star stood from a citadel that must have been carved out of the  summit itself, a small city of buildings ringing before and beyond it standing still and silent. From there rivers cut out, but not of flowing water, but of solid earth, cutting and curving through the air like a stream. Floating in defiance of any laws of physics that demanded otherwise. Flanking these still channels were massive effigies of the Eight Scribes, even against the citadel they seemed massive. The Underking, the Fallen General, the Blessed Born Harpy, the Accursed Imp, the Wizened Scholar, the Wild Witch, the Alpha Curr… and last but not least, towering before us in welcome, was he who was Last of his Name, Soliam Murr.

I stared out slack jawed for a time, was this really or destination? Was this unreal place truly where our destination lied? 

Next to me, I could feel Fae vibrating through the half dozen layers of cloth between us. “Oh…” she stood up from her seat, gripping the forward coaches curved railing, her eyes sparkling “It! It’s incredible!” she leaned forward removing the offending muffler that blocked her view “Scribes alive… the scribes gate! The Temple Cistern…. It’s everything they said it would be!” she exclaimed, running her fingers through her soft curling hair. “I have to tell everyone!” she turned for the door and rushed inside exclaiming the wonders just outside to everyone.

I heard a scramble coming from inside of people scrambling to prepare themselves. I eased the break before the wagon went plunging into the valley.

The silence was nice while it lasted. I have a feeling we won’t have one before the liberation right. 


	5. Mt. Alodiel

“He was… Seer-ee-us.” Fae said slowly moving her finger across the page of the book “He drew his... sward?”

“Sword” I corrected gently.

“Sword” she nodded, her eyes skimming ahead a second. “... oh dear this does not end well.” she frowned down at the book. “This story is much more violent than the others.” she said before continuing. I was really impressed with how quickly she was improving. After getting to the end of the scene she shut the book “This really is difficult.” she said as she came to another word that seemed to confound her.

“You’re coming along much quicker than I did” I said with praise “It took me months to read what you’ve managed in weeks.”

“Well to be fair I have an excellent teacher” she nudged me in the side .

Right now the two of us were sitting under a dead tree by the temple Cistern. For the past few weeks Fae would finished her chores around camp as quickly as she could so we could have time for our lessons.

By now most everyone had finished their chores and were sitting around the fire waiting for Hedwyn to finish fussing with the soup.

Fae was staring at the group with a small smile.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just that someone is going to be gone soon… they’ll get to see the Commonwealth again! All thanks to the Scribes.”

“If we win...” I cautioned.

“Of course. But I can’t imagine the Scribes wouldn’t favor us in the Rite. With you behind us I think they will see us through.” she said a confident fire in her eyes. It was a little embarrassing how much confidence she had in me.

Hedwyn, who had just tasted the broth without grimacing gave a thumbs up to the rest of the assembled. He turned towards us, waving for us to join them.

Fae  stood up “Which reminds me. The rest of us were talking and… well. We think you should get to choose who gets to go free...” I looked up at her feeling the blood drain from my face. Fae didn’t seem to notice “After all you’ve done for us all, we all agreed you were the best to decide. Whoever you decide we’re ready to support you and them.” she smiled, offering her hand.

“You… you go on ahead… I’ll catch up in a second… could you tell Sandalwood I want to talk with him?”

Fae nodded before sprinting off towards the rest of the Nightwings. As she did so I slid a little deeper against the old bark. The familiar weight of responsibility came to settle on my shoulders, heavier than ever before. To choose who got to leave the Downside? To decide who deserves freedom?

I rubbed my eyes harshly thinking the Nightwings, everyone enjoying the last night before the ascent to the Scribesgate. Each of them wanted to get out, liberation from the Downside, this dreadful place. To return to loved ones. Family, friends, lives they had lost.

As I removed my hands from my eyes, Volfred Sandalwood was striding over, his movements smooth and measured. He had a bowl of soup in his hands that he stirred demurely “Oh that is quite a glare. I must have done something quite awful...”

“How could you have possibly thought this was a good idea?” I asked and he raised a brow.

He seemed to think for a moment before speaking “I suppose this is about the decision to have you decide everyone’s fates? I could not think of a plan to more tailor made to build resentment against one person… Everyone you don’t choose will wonder why, and even those you do choose may wonder why you never wish to see them again...” he chuckled “I admit, if I was still interested in removing you from the Nightwings, it would be a master stroke… however I have no more interest in such a plan. Especially with this new development”

“Why else would they let _me_ choose who goes free? You expect me to believe you had no part in this?”

“No, but I hope I can convince you. If you believe this was some spiteful plot from me you are really underselling your compatriots.”

I glared at him silently, waiting for him to continue.

“The truth is my girl is that most readers are not what one might call invested.” he started off ruefully “They are treated well enough by their triumvirates, as necessary for a Rite, but they are rarely well liked. When they inevitably find out that they are not to be free most of them feel betrayed, used, and lose any passion for the Rites beyond a way to get by in the Downside. This tension almost always drives a wedge into the triumvirates.”

“Why _is_ that” I asked in irritation “Why is the member of the group most closely acquainted with the Book of Rites would be the least likely to participate.”

“I’m not sure… though I do have a theory” he said with the smile of all too many scholars I’ve known in the Commonwealth. I gestured for him to proceed, “I imagine when the Rites were first developed that everyone in the triumvirate was meant to be a reader at some point. People would join by becoming a groups dedicated reader. Then when a member died, retired, or were liberated, they would become one of the triumvirates players. However… after the ban on literacy the amount of people who could read was drastically reduced. Soon triumvirates were mostly staffed by those who could not read the Book of Rites, even if they wanted to. Readers became a commodity that could not be wasted _participating_ in the Rites. So resentment built up between those who could read the Scribes wisdom, and those who took part in their sacred ritual.”

I nodded, it seemed to make sense, though, with my leg it would have been of little help. I could never win a Rite even if I was a part of one.

“I made a grave error Reader, in assuming that whoever Hedwyn had managed to find, would be a Reader such as these. I assumed by the time you found me that the tension would have formed a rift. That you like others before you, would demand great quantities of Sol for your assistance. I assumed you would be incompetent, either through inexperience or laziness.” for what sounded like an apology it sure wasn’t sounding like one.

“That when I stepped in, I would be welcomed. As someone with higher ideals beyond Sol, I would be embraced both as the leader and reader of the Nightwings” he chuckled “My own vain pride I suppose” he then gestured towards me “Imagine my surprise over the last week. I heard stories of your prowess in the Rites in guiding them, from Tariq who said how you were forming practice Rites every night within a day of acquiring the Beyonder’s Crystal. When I found that you had asked for no Sol, save to barter for talismans. You know there are many magics in the Downside that the Commonwealth could only dream of. You could have, quite reasonably I might add, asked for Bertrude to fix your leg, but I would guess the thought hadn’t even crossed your mind.”

He took a deep breath “I expected to find the Nightwings divided, but what I found was far greater. A group already forged and loyal to one another. All there for different reasons, but ultimately dedicated to freeing each other from the Downside...” he leaned down placing the bowl of soup into my hands “and I have you to thank for that Reader. The reason they are willing to let you decide their fates? It’s because they have total and utter trust in you Reader… and now, for better or worse. You too, have my support.”

* * *

Ahead loomed the Scribesgate. Beyond which sat the Fall of Soliam, the temple of the Scribes. Everyone else had made their declarations and moved beyond. Of our party the only the White Minstrel and myself… or three if you counted little brother I suppose.

The question had been asked, who was I, and why I was here. The beautiful lyricist looked down at me with such scrutiny it was almost unnerving. “My name is of little importance, I am a reader, it is why I cas cast down as well as my role here now. My goals are the liberation of my friends. To ensure their happiness in whatever way I can...” the eyes of the woman upon the gate gazed into me with such fierceness that it felt like the Scribes themselves were picking apart my very soul.

“The Eight Scribes bid the Nightwings welcome here. Go forth with glory” she said in the same monotone that betrayed the passion behind her eyes. Those eyes settled onto the Lone Minstrel “And Tariq?”

“Aye, Celeste?”

“Be on your way, as well.”

He nodded putting his hat back on his head before remounting the blackwagon. I willed the wagon forward and the Nightwings all walked alongside it as we walked down the broad roadway. The Fall of Soliam was a wonder to behold, great ancient structures stood cracked and worn. The shimmer pool seemed to glow itself shining through the stained glass of the temple. Standing within the glowing pool stood the 8 Scribes themselves. Each staring heavenward. To the Commonwealth. To home.

The fact that Falcon Ron was already set up, ready to hock his talismans and dust for fish and coin only undercut the awe of the sight a _little_ bit.

* * *

I waited on the back of the wagon, tapping my good foot against the wood. Staring up where the Star would be drawn in the sky to signify the start of the Rite. Even now I was going back and forth on who I would ‘anoint’ for liberation. Irritation starting to boil inside of me.

One part of me desperately wanted to anoint Fae. To get her to safety and away from the Downside. To let her build a new life above where she can be happy. Away from the troubles of the downside, away from me. However the responsible side of me said that impulse would be only slightly less selfish than refusing to choose her. And so it kept going back and forth in my head.

Each night before a Rite felt like it crawled along slowly, but tonight was worse than normal. Sighing I sat up, deciding to make a pot of tea for myself. The rote of the act at least would calm my nerves at least somewhat.

I stood up and pulled open the door by its wrought iron handle. As I clicked the door closed, I heard the familiar voice of Fae “...and then the hero infiltrated the castle of the awful baron!” I smiled recalling the story we had been practicing with earlier. Fae was sitting in one corner of the main cabin already in the blue and red raiments of the Nightwings. She was speaking animatedly to the distinctly unanimated planks of wood of the blackwagon's wall. “It’s really amazing little brother. I mean the hero isn’t as amazing as the Scribes of course, but he tries so hard despite that!” she spoke with a bright smile, gesturing with the old tome in her hands. “I can’t wait for our next lesson...”

I blinked for a moment, and quietly backed up to the door. Once I was safely outside I closed the door and leaned heavily against it, casting my eyes to the sky.

She didn’t even expect to be chosen for this Rite. She was excited for the next chance we would have together.

…

This wasn’t selfish right? She wanted to read the Book of Rites herself… she may not be able to do that in the Commonwealth... right?

As rationalizations go it was closer to logical than most.

I watched as the 8 Scribes stars cross in the sky to form the star of Soliam. I felt everything blur and my physical form start to fade away. I felt lighter, unburdened. Pulled away by the constant low level ache of my of my leg, called away to a higher calling. A higher purpose.

* * *

“Many years have passed since the Nightwings last gained the summit of the sacred mountain and stood upon the Fall of Soliam” the taunting voice called out from the heavens. “You are to be commended for your guidance reader, but only if you can prevail in this liberation Rite...”

“Here you stand to gain much more than some enlightenment… Your adversaries are the Tempers, I trust they need no introduction… Soon one among you will regain their freedom.”

My mind felt clear, serene as the Minstrel’s went about their honors and the the teams exchanged pleasantries. I glided about the Rite, wanting to form some strategy some plan, but it was remarkably bland, no pits of lava, no obstacles to hinder, it was just a flat plain before the shimmer pool.

I was told to make my choices, and that the first would be the one to be anointed for freedom.

The Rites brought clarity that hours of consideration couldn’t. In my mind I could see the three members who could be anointed, like eight hands were guiding me. Of the 7 Nightwings, only Fae, Ti’zo and Hedwyn were eligible, the ones who had participated in the most Rites.

I floated to Ti’zo, he bobbed about, bouncing back and forth, warming up for the Rite. I floated down next to him willing him as our first chosen “Enjoy the Commonwealth friend” Tizo looked surprised as he was seized by the power of the rights and placed as the lead of the Nightwings.

“Kriii-hii-haaaaahhhh?!” the little imp exclaimed in a mix of surprise and excitement.

Celeste spoke from above her voice like carving calligraphy into stone “Very well. Then under the watch of the Eight Scribes, here are the stakes of this eve’s Liberation Rite. Should the Nightwings prevail, the Imp known as Ti’zo will be freed. Should the Tempers prevail, the exile Ignarius shall go free instead… Now, who among the Nightwings shall complete your triumvirate, to strive alongside Ti’zo?”

I looked Fae seemed excited for Tizo, the two had worked well in the Rite’s together, and I willed her to be his second. As their third I summoned Jodariel to give them some shoving power.

“Let’s get this done...” I whispered to myself.

* * *

The match had been brutal in it’s brevity. Between Fae dancing around Ignarius and banishing him and Jodi’s swatting their other two exiles whenever they got close the liberation became fairly one sided. The Temper’s pyre held on as only a wisp.

Jodariel swept two of their exiles away with a blast as Ti’zo rushed forward, grabbing the Celestial orb and rushing towards the enemies undefended Pyre. Just before he could claim victory the looming figure of Ignarius came back from banishment.

“No! It can’t end this way.” He raised his fist and in a sweeping gesture cast his aura out to consume the imp.”

Ti’zo fluttered off the ground, the Aura passing under him in an impotent rush. He Landed atop the demon's mask before kicking off and diving straight into the pyre.

The Temper’s pyre petered out in an explosion of ash as the voice called out “Victory comes to the Nightwings! Was there ever any doubt?”

I felt the inevitable pull back to physical form and like sparks I formed back among the other Nightwings, my real body feeling heavy, it's aches coming back. Before I had a chance to crumple under my leg I felt Hedwyn’s arm holding me up. We had learned enough from our prior Rites that at least one of the Nightwings was prepared to hold me up.

I nodded silent thanks and looked out at the shimmer pool. As Ti’zo approached his blue and red raiment shifted into a bright pure white. He gave a little bow before the shimmer pool, his opponent on the other side

“The exile appointed by the Nightwings shall be freed. Absolved of all misdeeds. Returned to glory in the commonwealth. His adversary and all others shall remain… to carry out their rightful sentences...”

As he spoke the shimmer pool started to glow even brighter. Before a great column of light appeared reaching far far up into the sky. Back to the commonwealth. The statue of Ha’ub the Swallow rose from the waters as if in salute to his fellow Imp ascending.

Ti’zo turned back to us all, making promises to not waste the opportunity they have all bought for him. That he would play his part as well as he could in Volfred’s plan. The chirps and whines sounding as heartfelt and confident as they ever could. He took one step back taking one last look at all of us before fluttering headfirst into the pool, the light consuming him before launching him up the column, ascendant, the first resident of the downside to arrive in the commonwealth.

“Godspeed Ti’zo. The Eight Scribes are ever merciful. By their grace the cycle of the Rites may soon commence again...”

The sky grew dark as the column dissipated. I smiled looking about the other Nightwings, fearing there might be judgment for my choice, but everyone was still focused on where the column had been. There was no cheers of victory or calls for Glory. For a few moments we all look across to the Tempers. A moment passes, no hate was there, just disappoint at an opportunity missed.

The moment passed, and we all left for our wagons. Hedwyn leading the way.

* * *

Away from the Tempers a small party of celebration for Ti’zo was held.

A little, very little of Pamithia’s limitless moonshine made its way around the group for a toast. Hedwyn took a polite sip, trying his best to keep it down. Jodariel refused on principle, not wanting anything to do with ‘the Harp’s’. Rukey and Gilmen were going to compete to see who could manage more but after the first shot was quickly decided to be a draw. Rukey added that if someone could manage to smuggle proper drinks to the Downside they would be able to swim in Sol. Fae tried the drink but almost immediately spit it back into her glass complaining that the drink tasted of poison, which to be fair, it was. Pamithia and myself were the only to end up indulging in a tin glass full of the drink, the others opting for  drinks made from the fresh water we took from the Temple Cistern.

While the departure was bittersweet there was an air of hope to the proceedings. They really could make it back to the Commonwealth. They weren’t all just chasing fables across the Downside.

Fae was the proudest of the the little imp, wishing him the best for his first time in the Commonwealth. In his honor she gave a hymn to the Scribes in the imp’s own language of screeches and whines. The Minstrel a sly smile at the display accompanied her on his harp. Most of the Nightwings were polite to listen at the end of the song the drive Imps gave a chittering rousing applause. Their screeches demanded an encore which Fae was more than happy to oblige.

As she lead into the first verse of what I could only guess was “Triumph of the Accursed” I felt the looming presence of our employer Volfred Sandalwood next to me. He nodded towards one of the wagon’s exits, “May I speak to you?” I shrugged placing my glass on a table and retrieving my crutch to follow him outside.

The night was dark outside and quite compared to the festivities inside. The

“Ti’zo… was an interesting choice...” he said looking back to me.

“... He’s a message.” I said simply, leaning my weight against the blackwagon.

“To whom?”

“The Commonwealth. To remind them that we are down here. That the Rites are true, that exiles can come back.”

“And you think Ti’zo was the best choice as that messenger?” he asked politely amused.

“You said yourself right? The Commonwealth often tries to cover up the existence of the Rites, integrates those liberated quietly right?” he nodded putting a hand to his chin in thought “They can’t cover up Ti’zo. An imp in the Commonwealth is a sign. A sign of change. A sign of what’s to come.”

A smile appeared on Sandalwood’s face. And for once it wasn’t snide or imperious, but just genuinely approving. “... interesting. Yes. Very interesting reader. I am glad my faith was not misplaced.”

I wasn’t sure what to do with actual praise, so opted to ignore it, “Anything else? Or shall we return to the festivities?”

“Yes, sorry, tell me have you noticed anything different about the night sky tonight?”

I looked to the sky, wondering what he could mean, but then I noticed it. There was no pull to the next Rite, no subtle draw to the next corpse of a fallen titan. Infact. The sky was dark, none of the Scribes stars shone in the night sky.

“No stars correct?” he asked I nodded slowly, still scanning but there truly no stars to shine. “After a liberation Rite there is some time before the next cycle. I have prepared a place for the Nightwings to stay in the meantime… we should leave with the coming dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading.  
> So I think Im actually going to break what I intended this fic to be in half. With doing a second part in a separate fic. That said this was supposed to be the last chapter for this part, but this chapter was already getting relatively long and I decided to break it apart after the Liberation Rite. 
> 
> Sorry that the story has kind of, expanded from the original fluffy relationship. I apparently had a lot more to say about the Reader and the Nightwings. And my mind could not just enjoy my ship without thinking through all the sad angsty implications. Cause apparently my mind hates me. 
> 
> I do hope the fic is enjoyable to those who are reading. I already know what the next chapter is going to be about, so that should be up soon enough.


	6. Moonlight Alcove

We made our way slowly down the ancient pathway, the broken stone paths of the temple gave way to a dirt road. The tall stone buildings became interspersed with trees, long-limbed and full of life. The air felt light and clean. Even the cold didn’t seem as biting, the wind broken up by the leafy trees.

The narrow path opened into a modest clearing. Several tall tower buildings poked above the tree, most looked as old as the others, but one boarding the clearing looked better preserved, even recently worked on. On the other side of the clearing the trees thinned out, going out until it  ended in a cliff. Beyond this the whole of the Downside was laid out, each of the celestial landmarks like dots on a map.

Sandalwood stood out in front of us all gesturing to to the tall tower“Everyone… the amenities here at the Moonlight Alcove, but I suggest that you get comfortable. We may be here for some time. As for myself… I have some business to attend to. Please leave the wagon in my care, for now It shall be ready when you need it next.”

Without any real objection, everyone quietly gathered what few possessions they had in the blackwagon. I took a few books and the Beyonder’s Crystal with me.

Sandra spoke from within the crystal “Oh Reader, can’t be without me for even a short while huh?” I rolled my eyes as I walked down.

Sandalwood drove off in the blackwagon, leaving us to sort ourselves out. We all walked to the tall tower. Inside there was a large antechamber, it looked that there was once many floors, but they had long eroded and fell. Leaving stone staircases leading to floors that were long gone. In the center of the central room was a cooking pit with a fresh supply of wood located against the wall for it, with stone debris benches ringed around it.

Where a lurch of what remained of the second floor was a one of the harps circular mattresses which Pamithia jumped and glided from stair to stair till she reached it, letting out a sigh of contentment as she landed on the soft bed.

In the basement a small pool had been created with a hand pump that led to the well outside. Gilman was starry eyed seeing the room but gallantly offered it to the rest of us. When we insisted that we were okay he dived into its depths with glee.

Embedded into one of the walls was a small nest of twigs and straw that was likely originally intended for Ti’zo.

against one wall beneath the stairs three small rooms had been partitioned with fresh wood with rough wood and stained glass window salvaged from the Fall of Soliam. One was compact room with various cur comforts which rukey claimed with a yawn, heading inside to sleep

The last two were clearly meant for the demon and nomad of the Nightwings, one much larger than the other. Apparently Sandalwood had not planned for two additional humans to tag along with the Nightwings.

“Looks like we will not being getting our own suite’s huh?” Hedwin joked “Well I guess Jodi will take the one on the right” Jodi agreed in a gruff noise. “So that leaves the three of us where we will shake out.”

I decided to take the lead “I think it would be better if I stayed with Hedwyn” I said trying to sound nonchalant about it. Despite this I drew a few odd looks from the others, and a little worried frown from Fae. “The two of us tend to stay up late talking about strategy, it would be better if we could do that without bothering others.”

“For once...” Jodariel said rolling her eyes.

Hedwyn looked at me with concern and I glanced him a desperate look pleading for him to go along with it. He didn’t look particularly happy about it but played it off pretty well, “well Jodi would you mind rooming with Fae?”

“No, it makes little difference to me. Come along girl, let's get settled,”

Fae looked between Jodariel and Hedwyn and I and just shrugged. “Alright, guess we’re neighbors now. Goodnight!” she said with a smile before following after Jodariel.

Hedwyn and I gave a wave good night. Once we were alone in the main room Hedwyn turned to me, his eyes now questioning me.

I took a deep breath, yawning and stretching “Well, it’s been a long day. We should probably get some sleep huh...” I started to make my way to the other house. Hedwyn didn’t look happy but followed soon after.

* * *

The next week in Moonlight Alcove everyone tried to relax after the first liberation Rite. But there was a slight haze of unease, anticipation for when the Rites would start again. No one quite sure when things would start up again.

At night I organized a couple of practice Rites with the Beyonder crystal. Ti’zo’s ability to recover and dash for the enemy Pyre was proving to be a greater loss than I anticipated. Gilman was proving an adequate replacement but if one of the Beyonders guessed his path they could usually manage to banish him with a blast of Aura. It seemed to be a fun activity, even if Pamithia and Jodariel continued to refuse to be on the same side.

During the day everyone tried to occupy themselves in one way or another. Jodariel busied herself by maintaining her weapons and armor, Pamithia busied herself by bothering Jodi and less occasionally everyone else. Gilman and Rukey competed at all sorts of things, racing, cards, and various games that I think they just made up.

Fae and I spent a few afternoons practicing her reading skills, making quick progress. Other days we spent time exploring the corners of the Alcove’s forest. There were some places she had to go on her own cause they were places I couldn’t reach. She always felt bad about it but always excitedly filled me in later about what she found as soon as she got back.

And Hedwyn… well to be honest I’ve been trying to avoid Hedwyn. I don’t think he’s  realized I’ve been doing it on purpose yet. We always talked during meals and during the practice Rites. There were just always others around so he wasn’t able to have a private conversation.

Today, Fae and I were slowly making our way through a book of fables. We were under a rather comfortable tree we had found a little ways away from the clearing. The sun was starting to cast the sky into a bright orange which caught Fae’s attention.

“Oh! Is it that late already?” Fae asked looking about in surprise. She had a little frown on her face.

“Something wrong?”

“I found a little path I wanted to check out today. Oh! I would want to bring you but...”

“Might be a for someone a little more surefooted?” she nodded a bit shyly and I shook my head “Don’t worry about it Fae, tell me all about it later okay?” she nodded before standing up from the tree, dusting herself off, and running off into the woods. As Fae escaped from sight  I heard a crunching footsteps of someone approaching from the clearing.

Hedwyn was walking towards me, looking much sterner than normal. I glanced around looked around for some sign of the other Nightwings, but there was only the soft sound of leaves rustling in the chill wind. I placed one hand under myself and stumbled to my feet, only to discover that my leg had fallen asleep from sitting down too long. I tried to keep a smile as  I tried to force blood back into my leg, “Oh… hey Hedwyn, how’s it going.”

He nodded “Reader, do you think we could have a moment to talk?”

“Sure. Is there a problem with the food? How are we okay on provisions?”

He shook his head “No, there’s not a problem with the food...”

“Ah is it the practice Rites? I know we’re supposed to be relaxing but I just-”

“Reader… I want to talk about you.”

“... Yeah? Why?” I asked, dropping the false surface of friendliness.

Hedwyn seemed to recognize the coming storm, but I’ll give him this much, he didn’t flinch away from it. “I’m just… I’m worried about you.”

‘’Nice of you, but I’m doing fine” I said with a nod. My leg felt stronger under me and I grabbed my crutch, and started to make my way away from.

“Reader, I know you like Fae” I stumbled, just barely managing to keep my feet under me. I turned around and Hedwyn looked plaintive, “can we please just talk?”

“It’s not going to be a problem. I’m not going to do anything to Fae.” I turned around realizing in my rush that I had made the mistake of heading towards the cliff instead of the clearing.

“I’m not worried about… wait what do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not going to do anything to ‘corrupt’ or ‘taint’ Fae,” I said tossing a hand out “That’s what you're worried about right? I promise.”

“What? No!” I turned around and Hedwyn looked genuinely surprised. “That’s not what I’m worried about Reader. I’m worried about you” I look at him closely for any kind of deception or lie but he seemed to just be waiting. When I stayed silent he looked into my eyes and spoke levelly “You love her don’t you?”

“It doesn’t matter” I said shortly, moving toward the cliff, looking out upon the whole of the Downside. I turned around and forced steel into my voice so that I might be able to believe it myself  “Because the first chance I get I’m going to send Fae back to the Commonwealth and as far away from me as possible.”

Hedwyn looked like he was floored by the words. A silence hung between us before he was able to put together something in response “But that doesn’t make sense, don’t you love her?”

I ground my teeth “She’ll be happier if-”

“Do you love her?” he said his voice adamant.

I felt an aching pain in my heart, the steel I had try to forge around it cracking like the cheap plywood it was. I felt my mouth curdle and my eyes sting as Hedwyn and the rest of the trees blurred. I spoke and my voice tasted litke bitter medicine. “ _Of course I love her_ ” I said through clenched teeth.

“Then why wouldn’t you tell her?” the blurry outline of Hedwyn asked.

I let out a laugh devoid of humor “Hedwyn. I decided long ago that even if it killed me, I would never burden anyone with my problems” I said wiping my face with my sleeve, forcing everything back into focus, forcing everything back down as far as I could stuff it. This was already decided.

“You think love would be a burden to her?” Hedwyn said as if he could not quite believe it. His face looking far less worried and far more concerned.

“No. I know _my_ love would be a burden.” I stated shortly

“... Reader. You can’t… you can’t really believe that...”

“No?” I said moving stepping towards him “and what exactly would you call it? A confession for a doomed love? A gift?” I dared.

“Reader...” his voice, his posture, and his look... all soft and kind in the worst way imaginable.

“No! Don’t You Dare Look….” I shut my mouth surprised at my own vitriol. Hedwyn looked rather shocked himself “Sorry.” I said gripping one hand into a fist before tightening it as hard as I could and then letting it go, the anger along with it. “Let’s work through this logically Hedwyn hm? Like one of our strategy sessions.” I offered in a calm and level voice that honestly I think worried him more than my outburst. “Let’s say best case scenario hm? Fae isn’t disgusted or afraid of me after I tell her. She lets me down easy and it becomes a mildly confusing and uncomfortable memory to carry for the rest of her life.”

“What if she feels the same way?”

For a moment I imagined Fae, her face glowing and excited after I tell her jumping into my arms and… no. No.

“If she feels the same then either we’re separated by the liberation Rite, or she’ll sacrifice her own happiness to stay down here...”

Hedwyn looked at me for a moment before frowning “You really don’t think we’ll get you out of here do you?” I took a deep breath giving a little shrug.

“Hedwyn… I was never going to have a happy ending… my parents resented me, my peers ignored me, my colleagues belittled me. Being exiled felt more a natural next step than a horrible misstep… but you, Jodariel, and Rukey. You gave me purpose. Thanks to you I got to feel what it's like to have real friends… I want to get you all back… and I don’t want these stupid feelings to ruin that.”

“... if that’s how you feel, then why didn’t you send her home instead of Ti’zo?”

I held up the book “She wants to read the Book of Rites herself. Once she can I’ll send her off.”

Hedwyn looked like he wanted to object but wasn’t sure how “but...”

I smiled, hobbling my way over “to him, laying a hand on his shoulder “I think… sometimes loving someone is doing what's best for them, even if it hurts you. And I can’t think of a way for my feelings to not burdan Fae.”

“... ”

I walked past him keeping my head down. He’ll keep the secret. No matter how he feels about it. One day they’ll all be up in the Commonwealth, happy and safe with fond memories of the Reader who got them there.

That's enough. It will have to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is not the end of the story, but I will be breaking this story into a 2 part series. 
> 
> I had originally planned for this to be a lot shorter, but the more I thought of the implications of the conditions the Reader finds themselves in everything kind of spiraled away from me. 
> 
> The second half will explore more of the Scribes intentions and why the Rites are ending. Cause apparently nothing can be a simple fluff. Bluh. Anyways if you have enjoyed the fic please leave a comment, feedback is always useful and a great encouragement when I'm doubting myself.  
> Have a great day.


End file.
